¿Un final feliz?
by Shalalosa
Summary: Quien diría que aquella pelea les causaría aquello, nunca se lo espero, pero si tenia idea de como se lo tomarían todos en el pueblo, un dúo de maricas, eso eran


**P**alabras: 729

**P**areja: **C**raigx**T**week

** S**erie: South Park

**A**dvertencias: yaoi~

**C**apitulo: [1/1]

**L**os personajes no son mios son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone.

* * *

¿**U**n final feliz?

Quien diría que aquella pelea les causaría aquello, nunca se lo espero, pero si tenia idea de como se lo tomarían todos en el pueblo, un dúo de maricas, eso eran.

...

...

Después de que Craig y Tweek se enfrentaran por culpa de Cartman y su estúpido grupo, Craig le tomo cariño a los curiosos tics de Tweek, en un inicio no sabían de qué hablar, caminaban juntos por los pasillos, comían en la cafetería con Tokken y los otros, y eventualmente tomaron confianza…demasiada, pero al mundo no le agradan esas relaciones. Tomando sus precauciones ante la vista de los demás llegaban más temprano de lo usual a la escuela, se abrazaban para compartir calor y palabras cursis, por parte de Craig, risas y tics de Tweek, a veces palabrotas (una relación sana lleva peleas casuales), caminar de la mano durante las crudas madrugadas, pero un error cometieron, pasaron delante de la casa de Cartman…

Durante clases Cartman pidió que Craig pasara para "servir como sujeto de prueba"-Los estudiantes y el señor Garrison veían-, Cartman tumbo a Craig y coloco una nota que decía "Marica" y profirió, Craig solo levanto su dedo medio como acostumbra y Cartman profirió «A los maricas no les importa que les llamen maricas», Craig se lo tomo con madures, pero no dijo nada, en cambio Tweek…sus tics eran más fuertes de lo usual, Catrtman volteo y dijo « ¿Sucede algo marica? », Tweek en su intento por responder entre tics « ¿A..quien…llamass… ma..rica? », Cartman suele exagerar, con la ayuda de Borrels paso unas imágenes, el muy Hijo de puta les tomo fotos, tomados de la mano, acostando sus cabezas sobre sus hombros, aquel dulce beso de despedida…todo, el señor Garrison amonesto a Cartman pos sus acciones y palabras, pero eso no lo detuvo, durante el receso logro convencer a un grupo para separar y destapar los "maricas" que eran Tweek y Craig, golpes jaloneos, maldiciones y gritos, Cartman se excedió de mas, dejo en ropa interior a Craig delante de todos, le mostro el pene a Tweek preguntándole si le "excitaba ver a un chico fuertecito" , entre jaloneos y risas, aquellos niños crueles lastimaron a la pobre pareja, como siempre nadie hizo nada, solo había palabras de algunos chicos y el señor Garrison…

Tweek se fue una temporada, temporada en la cual Craig soportaba las risas y reclamos de los padres, levantando su dedo medio junto a una expresión seria y de rencor, « ¿Te gusta meterte ese dedo Craig? » , ni siquiera las dulces palabras de Craig lograron calmar el llanto de Tweek, estaba traumado, tenía miedo…

Durante un dia un poco solitario Tokken, Kyle y Stan, tenían una sorpresa para Craig, habían engañado a Cartman con que "les habían abierto los ojos", pero el plan era que Craig se desquitara un poco, Cartman al darse cuenta quiso mostrarse muy hombre, pero antes de lograr hablar Craig se quito su camisa (no quería mancharla) y propino una paliza peor que la que Wendy le dio a ese gordo asqueroso, los chicos intentaron calmarlo, era suficiente…no ya era demasiado, Craig se los quitaba de encima diciendo « ¡Es tu culpa Cartman! ¡Te matare! ¡Te matare!…mi Tweek , ¡Bastardo! ¡Bastardo ¡ », el godo estaba inconciente Craig se había manchado de sangre, sudor, lágrimas y las insonoras disculpas del chico, Craig estaba sordo, estaba solo, estaba triste, estaba muerto…aquella escena horrorizó a los presentes, pero Tokken había logrado localizar y traer a Tweek días antes para ver a su pareja ahora cegada por rabia y tristeza, Tweek lloraba no era Craig, no era el chico que solo levantaba su dedo cuando algo no le parecía, Tweek corrió para abrazar a Craig, este lo rechazo de manera mecánica, Tweek sangraba, lo abrazo de nuevo para decir entre tics y sollozos, «Pa..ara, estoy aquiií…ya no me…ire…regresa…no eres así…lo siento », Craig apenas reaccionaba antes esas palabras, sollozo cuando miro a Tweek, le abrazo, besaba sus mejillas, su cabellos, lloraba, se disculpaba, sabía que había mostrado una escena digna de un psicópata, pero Tweek ya no le soltaría para que siguiese, durante largo rato seguían abrazados, reían de vez en cuando los chicos habían sacado al demacrado Cartman de ahí…con el tiempo volvieron a caminar de la mano, pero en la escuela, se decían "Te amo" cada vez que podían, algunos miraban con asco, otros indiferentes, otros se sentían felices por ellos, pero lo que importa es que Tweek y Craig estaban juntos de nuevo, y el dedo de Graig seguía siendo levantado para joder a alguien.

* * *

**H**ooooooooola! Tanto tiempo sin vernos c:

**L**o que acaban de leer es la historia que creo un buen amigo, le dije que debia escribir, despues de hablar un poco más me dio permiso para publicar su historia y recibir criticas, asi que ayudarian mucho si dejan su rewiew. Muchas gracias y hasta la proxima ;D

**S**halalosa fuera~


End file.
